Akira
Appearance Akira has long dark brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, and crimson eyes. Her outfit usually consists of purple and black color combinations. She wears a knee-length, black kimono with bright purple butterflys on it. She has a black, cresent moon tattoo on her right side of her neck (which is acully a birthmark but looks like a tattoo). When Akira was younger she wore a longer kimono. Her hair is styled the same way but without the chain pieces at the ends. The Kagomes era, She wears many different type of clothes, but is mostly seen wearing her black deep v neck dress with four buttons on each and no sleeves. Underneath, she wears a white long sleeve ruffle blouse. Also, she wears plain black shoes and gray thigh length socks. Personality Akira is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. Before meeting the Band of Seven, she was lonely, just like Ringo was, and rarely smiled. She was estatic whenever she could explore outside her little hut and spend time with Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. Akira and Ringo were easy to tell apart dispite from beings twins. History Not much shown about Akira's past, besides that she was in a burning hut that her father lit on fire, and that Bankotsu took her out of it. Weapons & Abilities Abadon is a long, curved, smooth edged, violet and silver, black tone,multi sided (one being jagged the other being seen to make smooth cut). This sword is her first sword and the one she uses the most. The blade its self is a demon sword, but only one human can wield it. If a human or demon that wasn't in her family touches this blade, the blade with shock them.This sword has beed through 9 generations on her family *''Lunar Strike: This slash takes the form of a large crescent moon. Lunar Strike is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *''Gokan (Five Senses): A gush of cold air comes from tip of the blade, leaving the opponent confused and messed up with all their senses. *''Dākuabisu'' (Dark Abyss) This technique is similar to Miroku's windtunel, but different. When Calamiity pearsed the growned. Then, by saying Dākuabisu, a gigantic hole will appear and will suck everything that surrounds it slowly (except the user and who she chooses to stay alive). Shirayuki '''is her second sword is completely made out of ice and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. If a human or demon touches this sword for a short amount of time they would get extremly cold, but if they hold it for a large amount of time they would freeze which for some reason when Akira gave this sword to her sister Amity it accepted her since Akira rarely used the blade. This sword has beed through 8 generations on her family. *Hakuhyō or Kurokōri: Both meaning black ice. When Akira stabs her opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between the blade and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Akira then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. '''Shinkuhime '''is Akira's third sword. It used to be pure white but since it was drenched in blood of 4,000 people it turned pure red. If a human or demon that wasn't in her family tries to touch this sword burns the palm of the person touching it Akira gave this sword to her brother Kyo and accepted him. This sword has beed through 7 generations on her family *Chitsuki (Blood moon) This technique fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy/dimonic flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing '''Hīringuhime (Healing Princess) '''is Akira's fourth and last sword is a wakizashi, and a light blue hilt. If this sword was touched by a demon or a human that wasn't in her family would get poisoned. Akira gave this sword to her sister, Serenity. This sword has beed through 6 generations on her family *Unknamed: This sword disappears into the person's body that is being healed then reappears beside them. '''Jigoku No Tenshi' (Hells Angel):' After all the swords were fulsed into one, it created an all smoky black daitō (japanese long sword). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. *'Pasu no Yami ('Path of Darkness): Raising the sword towards the sky and technique is the only and final ability. When using this technique Jigoku No Tenshi combines all the abilities from every sword to make one ultimate technique meaning after using this technique Akira looses her life. To activate this attack she has to say the name "Kagemūn (Shadow Moon)," and after swinging at the target, causes a massive veil of black demonic energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Quotes *''"I'm scared to get my memories. I'm scared that i'm this person everyone says I am.... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!" - To herself and to Kagome *"If you don't get accepted by anyone, does that means there's no significance for you to live on? " - To Kagome *"I'll protect you with my own hands!" - To Bankotsu *"''It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that...you've lost the will to live." - *"What's wrong Nii-sama? Let's get this over with." - To *''"If you accept everything you're told without question, you'll lose your ability to think. Even if you reached the same conclusion, it would still be worth analyzing the reasons behind it." - To'' *''Once I realized that the thing we usually take for granted are really miracles, I came to see everything in it's precious empheral beauty." '' *''"Let's destroy...my memories." - ''To Ringo Trivia *Akira appears in chapter one in the fanfiction of 'Dark Paths 'which the story is going on. *Akira nicknames everyone she meets (Mut/Snow-InuYasha, Wolfy-Koga, Dead Girl-Kikyo, Slayer-Sango, Spearkles-Rin, Sesshy-Sesshōmaru, Dragon boy-Ryūra, Sis-Kagome, Pervert-Miroku and Mukotsu, Brat-Kohaku and Sota) The others she has no nickname for. *Akira does not hold her alcohol well. *Her character song is called "Kinjirareta Asobi".